Lemonade
by Febrile
Summary: A collection of my favorite InuYasha lemons that I've come across in my many ventures around the net. I think it's fair to say that I have a wide appritiationsp?. This is a collection of many different colors. Mind the rating you lil' sinners!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a reminder, I did not make any of these. I just found these from all around the net. I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh yes, before I forget, if you aren't into this kinda thing, _DON'T READ IT!!! _I don't know how much I can stress this. If you don't like it, all you have to do is press that little button at the top of the screen labled "BACK", and you can go read something you DO like. Don't report this, don't flame me. There are those of us who enjoy reading these things, so please, go do your thing and let us do ours.**

**This chapter is an excerpt from a yuri-fic collection titled "The Seeds of a Rose". It was really the only story from the collection I liked. And I repeat, this is a YURI fic. (you know, girl/girl).**

**Title**: The Seeds in a Rose  
**Author**: Adorkablebanana  
**Genre**: Hentai, one shot, yuri, IY, shoujo-ai  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** A fantasy hoping to become reality, but one step at a time will take to get closer to her main goal. Kagome/Sango.

**Chapter 3:**Unrequited Visual

_Forget the past but don't forget who you are.  
- Pamela Ferris_

Even in my world I feel cursed within…

Beautiful callous fingers cupped her bottom elevating her over the demoness' center. She urged her to spread those creamy thighs and straddle her snug, the demons' hot moist center meshed with the girl's damp core, rhythmically rocking her hips forward attempting to capture the grinding sensation prickling her hypersensitive flesh.

She, the demoness, mewed contently her head thrashing back and claws fastening in the girl's hips, blood steeped just a little, the youkai arching for the girl urged for a quicker pace.

Panting, her insides spiraling tightly as the mounting pressure perspired through her coursing veins, the girl grinded harder her frantic motions jerking the gasping demoness below. Breasts bobbing, skin gleaming feverish glows, the girl indicated the demoness with authority to insert her fingers.

_The days go by… and I can't help obsessing about you…_

Slender fingers thrust inside the gasping girl, the demoness' finger curled against the girl's tightening walls moving in agonizing circular motions. The heat enclosed in the girl and rapidly closing constricting walls warned her of an upcoming climax approaching and just to prove cruel and powerful she pulled away chuckling derisively at the quaking girl whimpering in obvious disappointment.

"Not…now…" the beautiful demoness chaste in breathy pants.

_You…_

"Na-…ah" the girl groaned loosing her verbal stride, lifting her soaked finger to her lips the demoness suckled suggestively running her tongue clean over her finger.

She smirked, swelled redden lips puckering in a taunting smug, "Delicious" she whispered smooth and slick. The girl leaned down, her breasts pressing the large ample pair the demoness had, her perked nipples poked the goose-bumped flesh. The girl's lips covered the youkai's lips invading her mouth, plunging playful tongues.

_You…_

Dangerous armed hands gently pulled down on the girl's sturdy soft shoulder blades, the youkai's artistic skilled fingers traced the taunt sculpted muscles rippling with each twitch. Claw tips grazing merciful down her spine smooth skin tarnished but a single welt, the scar, she ran her fingers over it the temptation to run her tongue over it strong.

_You…_

"Turn over…" the youkai whispered, pulling away from the girl's bruised lips. The demoness couldn't resist her idea in mind, she assisted the girl off her and maneuvered her to sit up, turn around and lean against the railing. The demoness sat up on her knees pressed over and embracing the girl from behind, she dipped her lips next to the shell of her ear and softly said "Tell me you're mine and only mine."

The girl shuddered, feeling the youkai's mounds on her back and her pointed nipples rubbing occasionally. The youkai's words hitting home, she replied raggedly a single "I…"

Clawed fingers threaded along the girl's taunt abdomen tickling her skin's sensibility moving up the valley of the girl's breasts, "Tell me you're mine" she repeated, pressing opened mouthed kisses along the nape of the girl's neck.

The girl's words were lost, she couldn't seem to gather the wits to form words and tell the youkai what she wanted to hear.

Growling, the demoness grabbed the girl's ample breasts, clutching them brutally in her palms, the girl gasped surprised, the demoness nipped downward leaving blotching red marks behind, gnawing non-too gently on the girl's trembling shoulders. She didn't appreciate the silent emitting _her_ girl.

Kneading the girl's hardened nipples harshly she growled roguishly situating the moaning girl in an unbearable corner, the flames licking her lower abdomen, the sensational scalding moisture building below driving her mad, resistance is a futile effort- she erupted **"YES!** _I'm yours!"_ she cried twisting back to plant an air sucking kiss on the youkai.

Kneading and squeezing softly the girl arched into the youkai's touch, the girl's firm supple bottom pushed back plush against the youkai's center.

_Whisper on in my ears, let those lavishing words splutter my heart and skin…_

"And who is yours?" asked the demoness in a muffled lust filled tone, she shifted onto her earlier objective, running her tongue on the blemishing scar embedded on the girl's strong back. The scar to the demoness was anything but beautiful, a symbol of honor the girl shed. The significance the welt provided admiration and produced a higher heighten in the youkai's arousal. Caressing it somewhat brought her closer to the girl, it …made her visualize the pain the girl experienced. The mark provoked the lustrous fire in the youkai to incinerate.

Breathing heavy ragged breaths the girl tousling her head uttered "You are."

Wisps of her dark hair clung to her flushed sticky face, her hair was slowly undoing itself yet she couldn't force herself to give mind to it.

_I still remember the feeling beneath you…_

Clouded dark eyes peered over her shoulder to watch the illustrious demoness tongue all around the obsession she heats up for. Trembling she managed to croak steadily "You're ethereal."

Stroking her tongue up her spine the youkai paused and glanced up, her misted-eye gaze incarcerating the girl's pleasant one. The girl ran a quick lick over her parched lips gazing into the youkai's peculiar eyes, a momentary flecking affect flashing those ghastly red tinted eyes, "As you are, Sango."

Kagome woke up with a start, clutching her pounding heart beating brutal against her chest. Panting for air she gulped selfish amounts to sustain herself. It felt as if she was drowning underwater and finally grabbed a gulp of air. She frantically took in her surroundings, looking around the dark furnished room not recognizing her environment. Where the heck was she?

"What-where-" muttering jumbled nonsense she attempted to regulate her breathing in hopes to calm down and think through the situation with a clear mind. Kagome analyzed the current state of affairs slowly retracing her memories up to now.

_'Let's see…I -oh right'_ she remembered now a second later. Miroku hoodwinked another lord using the 'there's an ominous demon approaching' gig and tossing in his charming mannerisms for additional effect. The ignorant lord kindly offered them the full house treatment (a magnificent feast, fine clothing, a private bathing room, best bedrooms) in order for the monk to follow through the extermination of the 'demon' posing a problem in the manor and lending a helping hand to land them five-star hospitality.

After a luxurious hot bath Kagome listened to some music she brought in her brand-new hand held music player, the latest rage sweeping Japan and soon the rest of the world, and fell asleep. Kagome glanced towards the far end of the room where Sango slept soundly on a futon. _'Sango…'_ the picture Sango bare and crying her pleasure out passed through Kagome's memory and she blushed ashamed.

Kagome extracted the headphones from her ears turning off her now low battery contraption. Kagome again questioned herself why she kept visualizing these ongoing fantasies in her dreams. Every night was the same sequence only the difference in the themes -in her dreams- Sango starred as the lead roll featuring her doing the wicked with different girls Kagome either met on the way or knew.

Tonight a youkai girl they met a little while ago featured in her dream doing Sango. Each time she dreamt it she couldn't prevent the mutual feeling dispensing after she woke up. It embarrassed her to acknowledge Sango as her fantasy sex object and act like nothing of the sort happened afterwards. It sickened her to feel like a pervert.

Yes, the statement is true, Kagome is a pervert leering Sango in her dreams.

Frowning, Kagome fanned herself tugging at her soaked pajamas sticking to her flushed skin for ventilation, she identified the hot built up leaking her underwear with full awareness, she came in her sleep. She thanked the circumstances she and her friends were set in different rooms; Shippo, Kirara, InuYasha and Miroku sleeping in a separate room and she shacked up with Sango. InuYasha won't be able to sniff out her high tide state and act strangely around her, the single flaw in her relief is far worst- Sango was here.

Desiring her friend lecherously jabbed pangs of guilt through Kagome's chest. She valued Sango and admired her character as a person who can do just about anything. Anything Kagome fails to do herself.

_'I…I really like you, Sango, I don't want you to hate me'_ dejected, she tugged on her covers pulling them up to her chin. Knowing Sango is an impossible catch sunk deep into Kagome, Sango is in love with Miroku the feeling is mutual between them.

Besides, scaring Sango away is the least matter she wants occurring. Incidentally Kagome wouldn't be able to cope with the rejection, not after InuYasha did. She understood herself and accepted the taboo toll in adorning someone of the same gender. Not everyone is fine with it, she only hoped Sango wasn't in that lot. Nevertheless she kept her emotions in check along with her fondness for InuYasha.

Sighing, Kagome sagged lax into her comfortable futon closing her eyes, she submerged to the exhaustion sweeping her in once more. She did not return to the realm her fantasies took flight and gradually awoken the following morning somber.

**…**

Kagome leapt into the well hole the cool blue light sensation whipping past her as she landed gently touching the bottom. Kagome groped for the rope ladder she installed renovating the well to her conveniences, she climbed up carefully balancing her backpack's weight and hers ensuring cautiously she won't tilt over. Kagome reached the well's familiar opening tossing her pack forward first then she crept out, kicking one leg over the other.

It's still early in the day and she figured InuYasha and the others were minding around the village collecting provisions for their next trip. Up the north right? She couldn't recall clearly and set to Kaede's welcoming hut.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome cheered joyfully expecting to receive a warm greeting in return. She peeked inside and nobody occupied the hut. 'No ones here' mild disappointment did not stop her to settle herself in. Kagome plopped down opening her heavy back pack straining her shoulder. She made a lunch box for everyone as she did last time, she anticipated one of her friends to arrive soon otherwise the food will spoil.

"And I worked all morning on these," she pouted, setting aside the pile of provisions.

Footsteps drew nearer, Kagome glanced over at the doorway curious to the visitor stepping closer to Kaede's accommodations. Entering through the doorway a exhausted Miroku and a equally lagged Sango carrying a tied section of neatly chopped pieces of wood. Miroku greeted Kagome in his usual welcoming manner and Sango nodded her head. She appeared too angry for words.

_'Miroku'_ Kagome conjured, he apparently is the main source connecting to the slayers' grudge. Its no stretch of the imagination to Kagome to come up with a scenario Miroku possibly started to enrage Sango unknowingly. "What you do this time to upset her?" Kagome asked Miroku, watching Sango avert to seat herself beside Miroku instead sitting next to her. Kagome inwardly smiled in appreciation but dismissed it. She'd prefer her friends to remain on other prospective terms as much as it depressed her to see it.

"Absolutely nothing!" snapped Sango curtly shredding Miroku's opportunity to answer. Sango always crushed signs her jealously lived far too shy to reveal them. Kagome knew deep down past the rugged exterior she's just as timid as the next girl when it comes to displaying her affection.

"That's what I don't understand! See Kagome, she hits me over the head sooo violently" he ducked on reflex avoiding Sango's hotly swipes, "then claims there's nothing afoot" Miroku finished in his matter-of-fact tone his speech flow unaffected by Sango's attempts to cut him off.

Splashes of deep red disperse across Sango's face. Kagome pushed her tight wounded restrain a notch to try not to giggle, it would upset Sango even further. "You mustn't allow jealousy to take full reign, sweet Sango" Miroku airily advised, sending a wink in her direction. Kagome couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing.

Rolling her eyes annoyed, Sango glared looking away imaging a thousand daggers striking him in a single blow. The cynical lecher found amusement in putting her in this position in front of others, thoroughly fuming Sango gnashed her teeth together biting the urge to bark a retort. But what would she say? Miroku, unfortunately, was right. She _did_ harbor the nasty green little monster constricting her chest and denying the emotion to protect herself failed to provide a front for her.

Miroku understood perfectly he was tugging on his spare luck but the reaction Sango posed inflated the impulse to string it on a little longer. What can a bit of teasing hurt? There's no harm in poking Sango's weakness for him.

His lips curling into the notorious grin he lured others in, Miroku began in a customary drawl "I know you wanted to."

Sango twitched then faced the smug monk badgering her about another thing. Now what is it! "I'm lost here."

"To kiss me."

"Kiss you! Are you deranged?" Sango snapped, eyeing Miroku with an incredulous look.

Kagome eyed him oddly too. Kiss him, obviously everyone likes to be kiss but to where Miroku was reeling in his teasing sat uneasy with Kagome. "Miro-

"No, I'm implying a statement" said Miroku far too calmly. He thanked Kagome for the lunchbox digging in his chopsticks to his content.

"Arrogant monk! Where did you get the idea I wanted to 'kiss you'? I just found that type of behavior obscene for a holy follower. Act like a monk not like the dirty man you are" Sango bit unevenly. The red staining her face seem not to be disappearing any time soon.

"It doesn't change the matter at hand though" he swallowed a piece of beef -he's not suppose to eat meat! Kagome remembered then dismissed it seeing he wasn't regretting it- "Then a test is in order. Kiss someone and prove you aren't jealous" Miroku placed the challenge in a very assertive style. Kagome felt her jaw hanging sore in disbelief.

The response steeped to Sango since she gaped in open disbelief as well. Just what in the seven layers of hell and back did he say just now! Is Nirvana shattering from above and come tumbling down? The audacity the monk ran on astounded the girls on a whole other level. What a cynical …

"You are…" the words choked within, Sango shook her head disgusted. She had no retort worthy enough to swing at him.

Miroku shrugged, beaming good natured and continued eating the delicious food engrossing his utmost attention. "See, regression is no good and it only leads to…more…-uh." Stopping in mid-sentence Miroku's train of talk and confident flare came to a shocking abrupt halt, he did a double-take trying to shift the stupor he found himself in.

Kagome's lips were fasten on Sango's numb lips. Kagome had leaned in cupping Sango's maroon red face descending on the lips she so desired to quench the thirst her heart craved for. Courage sustaining her, Kagome nipped gently on Sango's soft bottom lip stroking a tongue soothingly, urging to provoke Sango's cooperation as she slipped in her tongue inside Sango's mouth. Timid and tender Kagome took in the taste of Sango and quickly pulled away to place a feather light kiss on Sango's quivering lips. Kagome wrench herself away the courage to act departing her racing system.

Heart pounding, Kagome's nerve to meet the slayers' eyes diminished. Blushing she stood up heading for the door, afraid to except the stun expression possessing Sango's face she rushed out but not until she said to the ogling Miroku, "She's not afraid to kiss another." She left, the weaved mat-like door swinging behind her.

Miroku's at a lost for words, he choose unwillingly to remain silent. The slayer on the other hand touched her lips glancing at the door, a single thought infused her mind _'Kagome…'_ Despite the startled reaction leaping in her she couldn't seem to regret the action Kagome bravely tackled.


	2. Kagome's Bag of Goodies

I tthink the title speaks for itself on this one. InuYasha finds a very interesting collection of um, cough, odd looking, cough cough toys. Hehe, enjoy!

**Kagome's Bag of Goodies**

_Written by Rinsternalsoul_

_Summary: Inuyasha discovers a bag full of odd things lying on Kagome's bed._

* * *

Once again, Kagome attempted to figure out just what in the hell she was doing here. She just didn't belong here. It was not her 'thing'. Sighing heavily she looked over to her giggling group of friends as they passed around the current 'object' of fascination.

"Oooo, Kagome, look at this one," Eri cooed as she held it up, with wide eyes for Kagome to see. If possible she turned another shade of red. They just had no shame!

The next items pulled from the basket were several bottles of clear flavored 'stuff'. Eri's older sister, Miyu, went over the many different uses and flavors before passing them around for everyone to taste. She really didn't want to taste the slick fluid, but Eri glared at her, making her feel bad, so she did. The chocolate was nasty. The strawberry was okay, but the vanilla cupcake was actually pretty darn good. It even smelled like real cupcakes. She smiled at Eri and Yumi giggled, "See Kagome, it's not so bad. Besides, it's just us girls here. Relax and have fun with us!" Kagome grinned and figured she may as well. She had promised Eri that she would spend 12,000 yen (just over $100) at this party in order to help Miyu earn money for college.

There were big soft ostrich feathers and tiny little mints. There was sexy sleepwear and warming lotions, bullets and rings, sweet tasting powders and instructional booklets. Miyu passed around silky black masks and bumpy latex sleeves. Over and over Miyu pulled out mysterious new toys that looked absolutely frightening to Kagome. She had only had sex once, and that had turned out to be a bumbling mess. Neither she nor Inuyasha had been confident enough in their relationship to really enjoy it to the fullest. For her, it was wonderful, but painful, and Inuyasha just seemed too shy to relax and enjoy himself. He was so concerned with hurting her that he made her a nervous wreck.

After playing a few silly, highly embarrassing, and very funny games, Miyu retired the bedroom of her friend's apartment to begin accepting orders. Apparently each guest was supposed to go in there and make their purchases in private. Kagome was thankful for that at least. She really didn't want any of this stuff anyway.

Eri and Yumi put their heads together and whispered, which made Kagome a little nervous. Those two could not be up to any good when they sought to conspire with one another. Eri then sat up and scooted over to Kagome. "Listen Kagome, I know that you don't feel comfortable here and don't really want to pick out anything. I'll tell you what. Why don't you give me the money and I will pick out some stuff for you, that way you don't even have to go back there."

Kagome was all too eager to agree. It wasn't like she was ever going to use any of it anyway. It would all just sit in the darkest recesses of her room, hidden away and taking up space in her closet. Once again she reminded herself that she was doing this for a good cause.

Later Kagome walked into her home at the shrine and thanked Kami that her family was away visiting her aunt in Kyoto. If her mother saw this bag she would surly want to know what was in it, and that was something that she did not ever want to discuss with her mother. She headed upstairs and tossed the bag on the bed before heading to the bathroom for a nice long hot bubble bath. A soak would do her aching muscles good.

Inuyasha jumped out of the old well and darted across the Higurashi shrine to Kagome's window. With one easy leap he was sitting on the tree branch where he paused to push open the window to Kagome's bedroom. He stepped into the room, inhaling deeply of her scent permeating the air. It was strong here and it made him ache to see her even more.

She wasn't supposed to come back to his time for four more days, but he just couldn't wait that long to see her. He decided to pay her a quick visit and return to the well before nightfall. Once inside Kagome's room, Inuyasha could hear the sounds of water running in the bathroom next door. He could scent that she was the only one home, so obviously it was Kagome in there taking a bath.

He strolled over to the bed and sat down to wait. There was a bag there on the end of the bed and he picked it up to move it. When he did something inside started to vibrate and hum. He dropped it and drew his sword. Something in there was alive! He carefully used the tip of the sword to push open the bag sending the contents spilling out over the bed. The thing that was humming was not alive at all, it was... wait... what the fuck? He sheathed Tetsusaiga and poked at the humming thing with the tip of his claw.

'Damn, it looks like a... like... a cock? A strange looking purple cock.' He picked it up and inspected it. It was a cock! A big fake purple cock! He pushed the buttons on the side and it sped up, another button made it slow down. He pushed the last button and it turned off. 'What the fuck is Kagome doing with this?' He laid it down and turned his attentions on the other things in the pile. He found another one, but this one was smaller and oddly shaped. It was clear and had one wide flat end. He sat it down then picked up a black silk thing that was clearly a fancy sort of blindfold. He tossed it down and turned his attention to something that resembled water, but when he opened it and sniffed it smelled like something delicious and sweet. He tasted it and smiled. It was delicious, but it was obviously not meant for food. It had a slick texture, almost like... Kagome's juices. The hanyou's face turned beet red.

He set that aside and picked up a fluffy feather with a ling wooden handle. It was very soft and his mind wondered to the possible uses of such a thing. There was also a book with pictures, and he picked it up to flip through it. His mouth dropped open in shock. These weren't like any pictured he had ever seen before! The people, men and women, were doing all sorts of things in all sorts of positions! Despite his best efforts his mind called up an image of Kagome bent over just like that and he felt his dick getting hard.

Inuyasha sat down on the bed and began to slowly look at all the different positions that these people were having sex. In several pictures they even showed things that looked like some of the stuff he found in the bag. The pictures were very graphic, leaving nothing to the imagination. Each thing in Kagome's bag was meant for sexual pleasure.

He sat back and looked up from the book. This was obviously Kagome's stuff, and it was obvious to him now that she _wanted_ to do these things. Had she wanted to all along? Was he being too timid, too gentle with her? Was that why she seemed to avoid mating with him again, since their first time? Inuyasha growled and narrowed his amber eyes.

If this is what she wants, then this is what she will get.

Kagome put up her razor and brushed her teeth before towel drying her hair and dabbing some gel in it to control the frizz. She tossed her wet towels into the hamper before heading out of the bathroom, all the while humming the latest pop tune. Kagome opened her bedroom door and froze. The lights were off and the four candles from her bag were sitting around her room casting a romantic glow. Someone was in her house!

"Kagome," Inuyasha called softly. He looked over her naked body hungrily. Licking his lips in anticipation. He reached out and took her small hand in his own. He pulled his eyes away from her full breasts and smiled at the blushing young onna. The woman that owned his heart. She started to speak, to ask him what he was doing here, but he pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head. She allowed him to pull her into the room and he shut the door behind her.

Inuyasha smirked and stepped behind her, pulling the blindfold from his obi. In a husky low voice he whispered into her ear, "Do you trust me, Kagome?"

"Of course I do Inuyasha, but..." Kagome never finished her question because he reached around and touched her lips again with his fingertips. What in the world was he up to? This was so unlike Inuyasha!

He pulled her soft body against him, and fought the moan that threatened to escape as the warmth of her bottom pressed flush with his swelling erection. "Good, then close your eyes, Kagome, and let me pleasure you the way that you desire."

A shiver of excitement ran over her body as he whispered these words in her ear. Inuyasha was acting strange, but she liked it. She liked it a lot. When he reached up and pulled something over her head she almost protested, but he reminded her quickly that she agreed to trust him. She quickly figured out that it was the blindfold she bought at the party. Eri insisted that every woman needed a black silk blindfold. At the time, she had disagreed.

The blindfold?! It came from her bag! So did the candles glowing around the room. 'Oh Gods!' Her heart went into to overdrive. 'He's been through my bag! That means... that means that he found my _other_ things as well!' She was mortified to think that Inuyasha had found the vibrator and... and... argh!... the butt plug! And the book! Oh Kami! That horrible book!' She started to protest and try to explain, but as soon as he pulled the blindfold over her eyes he stepped around and kissed her. It was a slow, tender kiss. Caressing and soothing. She lost herself in the gentle motion and gave in to her hanyou lover.

Her soft moan opened her lips to him and Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. She tasted of mint and all the sweet flavors that was Kagome. He made love to her mouth with slow passionate sweeps of his tongue and enjoyed the way her body melted into him. Slowly he guided her to the bed and swept her up into his arms turning to lay her down on the soft mattress. He pulled away and untied his obi and hakama, slipping out of his clothes in seconds.

Kagome could hear the rustle of his clothing as it slipped from his body, but she couldn't see anything at all through the blindfold. The experience was certainly different. She felt mysterious and a little naughty. When he began to lightly trace the tips of his claws over her bare flesh Kagome relaxed and went with the feeling. It was wildly stimulating, feeling those deadly claws that have slashed hundreds of enemies to death, run over her body so tenderly. He started at her cheeks and then moved down the slender column her neck. He grazed over her full chest and then down to linger a bit over the flat plane of her stomach, dipping into her navel, before continuing the torturous pleasure. He brushed over her thighs and down behind the curve of her knees before moving to her ankles and feet. She moaned as he began an upward path, which veered to her inner thighs and teased over her tiny patch of dark hair there.

She whimpered softly when he removed his hands from her body, and jumped when he pulled her hands together, tying them securely, but not uncomfortably in something silk that felt like his sash. He pulled her hands over her head and secured them there. She tugged experimentally, and found that she could still move them some, but could not pull them down. Her heart began to quicken its pace as she realized how helpless she was at that moment.

She was now completely at his mercy.

She felt the bed give and Inuyasha moved to straddle over her legs. She could feel his sac and the base of his erection brushing against her thighs and involuntarily arched against him. She heard him groan softly, but he didn't move to take her. Instead she jumped when something soft began to tickle against her cheek. The ostrich feather. He was using the feather.

This was surprising to Kagome, and it felt wonderful. Through the new wealth of sensations she wondered just how long Inuyasha had been in here looking through her bag of goodies? The thought, however, did not remain, as the feather began a downward trek. It played softly over her clean shaven armpits, down her sides, before brushing over her stomach to move up to her breasts. She was breathing hard now, as the feathers' softness teased over her pert nipples and aching breasts. She moaned and twisted, pushing her breasts upward into the pleasing sensations. He moved it downward, back over her stomach and lower to tease lightly at the apex of her thighs. He took his time, moving it slowly, and driving her mad with desire.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome writhing sensually beneath him. This weird fluffy feather was driving her crazy. The scent of her aroused musk began to swim in his mind and his cock swelled to a new aching volume. He absently ground his hips forward seeking to ease the throbbing of his flesh.

His movements served to make Kagome aware of his currently aroused state. His grinding proved that he was getting as excited as she was. She wanted him now, so very badly, but the ties on her hands and his weight on her legs prevented her from touching him. She groaned in erotic frustration.

He was growling now. A deep, low, throaty sound that vibrated from his chest. The sound seemed enhanced in her blindness and gave her the impression of being pinned by a wild animal. It was very exciting and felt just a bit dangerous. Kagome had always loved a little danger in her life.

He pulled away, taking his warmth with him, and Kagome wanted it back. Before she could complain he flipped her over causing her to squeak in surprise. Her bindings gave easily in the motion and now she found herself on her hands and knees, which left her feeling more vulnerable than ever.

She felt him move up behind her and again he played the feather over her smooth skin, starting at her shoulders, then down her back and over the swell of her butt. He slipped it between her slightly spread legs to caress her inner thighs and Kagome found herself arching her rear toward him, as if begging for more. When had she become such a wanton sex fiend?

Inuyasha was overwhelmed by her scent now as he knelt behind her. Her open sex was bared for his pleasure and he could see the tip of her pink nub peeking from between her slit as she arched her back, practically shoving it into his face. He groaned at his self-induced torture, using every ounce of control to keep from taking her right then and there. He wanted to sink his dick deep inside her warmth, but not now. He had other things planned first.

"You like this, Kagome?" He whispered, a little surprised at the rough quality to his voice. He sounded as if he were in pain. Well, maybe that was true.

She hissed and replied softly, "Mmmm, yesss, Inuyasha."

He continued rubbing her with one hand and with the other he reached for the sweet tasting slick stuff. He popped the top open and drizzled at little on her puckered rear entrance, enjoying her surprised 'eek!'. He watched as it slowly trailed down to her netherlips.

He put the feather down and pushed her legs further apart. She stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed one more and he thrummed a soothing feral sound from his chest. He settled between her legs and moved his finger over the slick trail, gently rubbing it over the shallow valley of her firm round ass. She moaned and was panting now, as he teased the puckered hole before moving to trace the fluid down where it mingled with her on building juices.

Kagome cried out as his tongue replaced his finger. Licking over the very same path. He stopped and poked teasingly at her rear entrance before moving his tongue down to slip between her slick lips. She threw her head back and cried out again as he brushed over her clit. "Oh... Inuyasha..."

He grunted, but made no other sound as he sucked and licked at her aching core. His big hands spread on either cheek, kneading the firm flesh while he devoured her most tender womanly secrets. He sucked her nub into his mouth, teasing it between his teeth while flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Kagome began to shake and gasp for breath.

She tasted so good. Her own natural juices mingled with the sweet taste of the slick stuff her poured on her. It was like getting a special treat, and ate it up. Lapping and sucking and poking at her core with his long youkai tongue. She was arched and tossing her head about, sending waves of her damp raven hair from side to side. He decided to up the stakes a little and moved his finger to slowly slip into her ass.

Kagome screamed as her first orgasm shook her. The unexpected intrusion of his finger sent her hurling wildly over the edge. Her body convulsed with the force of it while he continued to push his finger all the way in. "OH!!! Inu... Inu...yasha! AhHH..."

Her puckered hole was so tight it squeezed his finger mercilessly. He could imagine what it would be like stretched over his dick and groaned. He pulled it out and began pumping it back in. He worked it smoothly with the help of the slippery sweet stuff and lapped up the flood of her essence as it poured out of her dripping entrance. Inuyasha could tell her back entrance was loosening up now and he smirked as he slipped another finger in. Kagome began to groan almost non-stop and buried her face down into the crumpled sheets of her bed.

He played and worked her until she was ready and then he pulled his fingers out, grinning when she actually whimpered irritably. Her reaction was unexpected. "Don't worry baby. I'm not finished yet."

Kagome felt the warmth again pooling in her stomach just from his sexy voice. She had no idea what he was doing back there, but if it was anything like what he had just been doing, she hoped that he would hurry up.

Inuyasha reached down, while licking the dripping juices from his chin and grabbed up the clear plug. The book told him what this was for, and even though it looked weird he was willing to give it a try. He drizzled a little more slick stuff on her now open and puckered hole. She squealed when the cold fluid hit her ass, and Inuyasha quickly snapped the lid shut to begin the next phase of his little experiment.

He took the plug and rubbed it around her ass, caressing the dark opening and listening to her moan. Gods she was sexy like this, helplessly bent over before him with her perfect little ass poked up in the air. He leaned down to lick and kiss her round cheek, then slowly and gently he began to apply pressure, pushing the plug deeper into her body. Kagome made to protest, but he hushed her up, quickly reminding her that she had told him that she trusted him.

Her hole stretched as it took more and more of the smooth clear plug. It stretched so far that it almost looked painful until suddenly it popped in, stopping firmly as the flat end of it sucked up against her flesh. Kagome cried out, groaning like a nasty little bitch and Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if he had the strength to hold on. He just sat there a moment, teasing the anal plug with one hand and pumping his swollen cock slowly with the other. When he finally did push his dick inside those hot, dripping folds, it was going to be like heaven on Earth.

Kami, this was crazy. She felt like a bad, dirty girl, but the feelings were too good to stop. Just knowing that Inuyasha was back there, doing these things to her and watching her body as he invaded it in the most hentai ways, was enough to make her want more. "I... I want..."

"Shhhh... no talking bitch. This is my time. You just stay right there and enjoy it." Inuyasha growled with a smile.

He released his hold on the plug and picked up the purple cock, easily turning it on with one push of the right button. Kagome twisted and cocked her head to the side as she began to figure out what he was doing now. He took the fake cock and put it to her swollen nubbin and grinned as Kagome moaned loudly. He rubbed the big mushroomed head between her slick lips enjoying her reactions. She actually spread her legs further, giving him more room to see what he was doing. He positioned the head at her entrance and pushed it in.

"Oh!!! Oh!!! INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as the thick purple cock slipped deep inside of her. The plug in her ass began to vibrate with the new addition and together the two foreign objects embedded inside of her sent her careening fast over the edge. Kagome shook with the most mind jarring, body rocking, orgasm she had ever had. Inuyasha gave her no reprieve as he continued to fuck her with his hand held firmly over the base of the humming vibrator. He shifted to rub her clit with his free hand, and Kagome screamed and exploded again. "GAHHHHHH!!!!! OH. MY. GOD!!!! I... I... I'm Coming Again!!!"

Now, this was just too fucking much to take. Inuyasha slipped the purple thing from her core and positioned his own throbbing aching cock at her entrance. In one motion he thrust his thick girth into her dripping clenching tight channel. He threw his head back, sending his mane of silver hair flying wildly about. Through tightly clenched teeth he ground out, "Oh FUCK!!! Gods Kagome, You are so God Damned... Tight!!!" Her heat was almost more than he could take, and her gripping muscles quivered as they spread to make way for his big rod.

His clawed hands gripped her hips so hard that he drew blood, but neither the hanyou, nor the miko, seemed to notice, or care, as the sensations overtook their body and mind. Inuyasha went in, all the way, until he could force it no farther. Then he pulled out and slammed back in with a hard grunt. Kagome cried out and he wanted to hear it again. He pulled out, all the way to the fat velvet tip and thrust in again, enjoying her breathless scream. Faster and faster he pumped himself into her tight, hot, wet, channel. Their bodied slapped hard together, popping flesh and slapping his hanging sack against her wet lips.

He closed his eyes and melted into the act of rutting with his bitch. Nothing had ever felt like this and he never wanted it to end. The plug, still stuck firmly in her ass was rubbing erotically against his dick through the thin membrane separating it from her womanhood. He groaned and grunted as he slammed into her body with reckless abandon.

Her knees were lifting off the bed with each thrust from her wild hanyou lover. All Kagome could do now was grasp the bed sheets and groan. The heat had returned deep inside her body and each time he moved, he brushed over something that elicited the most delightful feeling in her core. The coil was getting tighter and tighter and she clenched her teeth tightly as it made ready to explode.

Her inner muscles began to clamp down on him hard and he knew that she was close. He was thankful for it too, because he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He snarled and growled while he fought to hold back the rush until she met hers. When she began to shake, finally throwing her head back and convulsing like a wild woman, Inuyasha let go. He shot his load of cream into her body with one last hard grunt before shivering as it pumped out of his body into hers.

He fell to her back and sunk his long fangs deep into her neck, sucking her warm, sweet, blood into his mouth. The essence that was his Kagome tingled over his tongue before slipping down his throat to become one with him forever.

Inuyasha withdrew both canines and now flaccid flesh, before licking the puncture wounds gently with his tongue. He shifted and popped the clear plug out. The hanyou smiled as she squealed one last time, before he collapsed beside of her, pulling her down with him. Both were gasping and panting for breath as their hearts fought to regain a steady, slower pace.

Inuyasha reached up and slipped the blindfold from his mate's face, then untied his obi from her wrists. She turned to him with sleepy bedroom eyes and smiled. She reached up and lovingly traced his jaw with her fingertips. He just stared into her beautiful flushed face waiting for her to say something about his new approach to mating.

"Inuyasha... that was amazing. I never knew sex could be like that."

He smirked and pulled her close. "Well, it was _your_ stuff in that bag. I just figured you wanted to use it."

Kagome giggled, remembering how, just a few hours ago, the thought of using these things had turned her stomach. "You know, Inuyasha, I bought those things to help a friend out. I never intended to use them." She quickly put her fingers to his lips to quiet the embarrassed sounds coming from her hanyou. "No. Listen. I didn't intend to use them before, because I thought they were gross, but I am so very glad that you proved me wrong. As a matter of fact, I can't wait to do it all over again."

Inuyasha grinned and leaned in to kiss his little miko. Then he reached over to pick up the feather laying by his side.

That was all he needed to hear.

The End


End file.
